


【盾冬】浓情蜜意

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 篮球队队长小狼狗盾x表面高冷其实又软又甜学霸冬谁也没有想到，篮球队队长史蒂夫会将他的死对头巴基压在更衣室的门板上，做些爱人间才会做的事情。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 90





	【盾冬】浓情蜜意

**Author's Note:**

> 有小玩具/喊了老公也喊了老婆/dirty talk

篮球场上的人群熙熙攘攘，除了来看比赛的学生以外，旁边还有着学院专业的拉拉队在摇晃着五颜六色的彩球大声呼喊着。巴基被这震天的声响吵得忍不住皱了皱眉，他穿过层层叠叠挤在一起的人群，将视线落在了不远处篮球架上的身影上。

一个矫健结实的身影接过了来自队友的一记准确抛传，起身奔跑后又穿过了层层紧密的防守，起跳时巴基甚至能看清男生小腿上绷紧的肌肉线条，他忍不住随着场外观众一同绷紧呼吸，但面庞上仍是毫无表情，紧接着男生便高高跃起，单手持球，将前臂狠狠地塞入篮筐之中！欢呼声一下子排山倒海地在篮球场上起伏，那是一个极其出色的单臂扣篮——有人大声叫喊着他的名字“史蒂夫”，于是对方便在球入框后、手肘仍撑着悬挂在篮板上的动作，回头眨了眨眼，朝着这边吹了个口哨。

巴基的耳根悄悄地红了起来。身旁的女孩子们还在捂着胸口夸史蒂夫好帅，吹口哨的动作让场上的目光都朝着这边望了过来，看见站在人群中的巴基后，调笑的起哄声便更大了。

“你瞧，那不是史蒂夫的死对头巴基……”有人悄悄地说。

议论声夹着打趣声纷纷嚷嚷了起来。刚刚史蒂夫的动作被认为是在向巴基挑衅，他站在原地一动也不动，仍旧是面无表情地淡淡与偏过头朝向这边的男生对视着，只有耳根在紧张得悄悄发烫。至于史蒂夫和巴基根本不对付、互相看不上眼这件事已经传遍了整个布鲁克林学院，传说篮球队队长史蒂夫喜欢学院里的漂亮美人娜塔莎，而恰巧地是娜塔莎又与学院里出了名的学霸巴基关系亲密、勾肩搭背丝毫不避讳——还有小学弟看见在放学路上巴基狠狠地踢了史蒂夫的大腿一脚，在学院里也互相冷眼相对，于是这个不合的流言便传了开来。

而娜塔莎便是在这个一触即发的气氛里从后面挤了过来，勾着巴基的脖子整个人搭在了他的肩膀上，用只有两个人能听见的声音说道：“哟，又来看你老公啦？”

巴基不动声音地眨了眨眼，不理她。娜塔莎仍是笑意满满，这个凑在耳边讲话的动作让旁边的学生们都觉得他俩暧昧，而处于话题中心的女主角又直起身来，丝毫不介意地朝球场上的史蒂夫挥挥手、又挤挤眼——而后被众人认为是勾搭性质的抛媚眼——史蒂夫对她露出一个熟悉的笑容，无奈地耸了耸肩继续比赛。

史蒂夫所在的球队很快以十分的差距赢得了这场学院友谊赛。下场后众人纷纷约着去喝酒烧烤续摊，本来是视线中心的史蒂夫笑着摇头拒绝了队友们热情的邀请，指了指不远处的巴基示意自己有事，便在逐渐扩大的起哄声中朝对方走了过去。好友山姆立马紧张地跟着过来拉住了他的肩膀，“喂喂！”黑人小伙紧张地说，“别打起来啊！”

“怎么会。”史蒂夫又笑了起来，露出了和以往一样温和的笑意。剧烈运动带来的汗液顺着他的金发从额前滑落了下来，他随意地用手臂抹了两下，将头发全数往后拨开，露出一双好看的碧蓝色眼眸。那群围着的女孩子又开始红着脸叫了起来，而史蒂夫走到巴基的面前，看了一眼逗着巴基反而自己笑得东倒西歪的娜塔莎，询问道，“去商量点事情，可以吗？”

巴基依旧是冷淡地同他对视：“可以。”然后又偏过脑袋对娜塔莎说，“男人之间进行的对话，你就不要跟着去了吧？”

两人之间的气氛紧张得一触即发，仿佛只要谁先举起手臂就会马上凶狠地打起来。周围的学生们都屏住了呼吸，好奇的打量却不见少，这场对话中的女主角却感觉不到什么，反而眼神颇有深意地在史蒂夫与巴基之间看了好几个来回，最后回答道：“行吧。”

他们一同起身在众人的目光中往外走去。走了一小段路上史蒂夫又说道：“先让我去更衣室换了衣服再走吧？刚下球场浑身是汗的感觉可不太好。”

巴基抿着唇点点头：“可以。”

于是两人又在途中换了个方向往篮球场旁有一小段距离的更衣室走，路上两个人之间没有什么对话，互相冷着脸仿佛下一秒进了更衣室就能将里面打地一塌糊涂；方才比赛的两队队员们在这段路上耽搁的时间里已经走得差不多了，剩下的几位年轻学弟在看见史蒂夫和巴基走进来后，被他们的脸色吓得招呼都没打就往外跑。史蒂夫耸耸肩，转身把更衣室的门锁上了。

室内只剩下了他们。史蒂夫没有说话，只是把自己标着数字13的队服背心脱了下来，身上的汗液顺着肌肉的纹理滑落到小腹上，又隐秘地陷入藏在宽大的球裤下半隆起的裤裆里，巴基站在一旁抿着嘴看他，呼吸慢慢地急促起来。于是又有些轻微的嗡嗡震动声在静谧的更衣室里响了起来，史蒂夫转身找了条毛巾擦拭身体，隔了好几分钟才转头看着身旁的人，男生靠在墙上，面庞垂落下去，皮肤上浮起细细密密好看的潮红，正在咬着牙不知道在忍耐些什么。

他走过去，将对方牢牢地堵在墙壁与自己的怀抱之间，带着浓密的男性气息的荷尔蒙气味一下子笼罩了巴基，男生忍不住腿软，史蒂夫马上握着对方的腰将他捞了起来。“宝贝儿。”他靠在巴基的脖颈上边亲边说。

巴基被咬住嘴唇根本说不出一句完整的话语，呼吸断续得被史蒂夫吮着嘴唇换气渡气，连着舌头都被年轻的男生卷在唇齿间又啃又吸，吃得他的唾液都往嘴边流了下来，淫靡地发出了情欲的水声。史蒂夫一边同他接吻，一边用手大力地揉他的屁股，丰腴挺翘的臀肉于是便在他的手里颤得更加厉害，被掐着揉捏出各种色情的形状，巴基不得不躲开他的亲吻求饶，“别、别——拿出来……”

“戴了一天吗？”史蒂夫装作很好奇地询问道，“宝贝真乖。”

巴基用那双湿漉漉的眼眸去瞪他，毫无一点儿威胁力。藏在他屁股里的跳蛋是今早史蒂夫亲手塞进去的，叮嘱他下午一定要来看自己的比赛——跳蛋即便是一动不动地塞在昨夜被对方操得红肿熟软的肉洞里，也会顺着滑腻的水液晃荡着顶到里面敏感凸起的肉块。更何况这个坏心眼的篮球队队长还在比赛前打开了小档的震动，天知道巴基面无表情的掩饰之下，是被恶劣的跳蛋操得腰酸腿软。史蒂夫不管不顾又在路上开大了档位，巴基上次被学弟望见踢了他一脚也是因为这种丢脸的理由——他好不容易撑到了休息室，屁股里的水把内裤都打湿了，他都害怕会从牛仔裤里漏出来，而史蒂夫还裸着上半身诱引他。

混蛋！他在心里狠狠地骂，于是史蒂夫看出了他的想法，隔着裤子用鼓起的裤裆顶他湿漉漉的下体，粗粝的布料磨在他被解开了裤子的娇嫩腿侧皮肤上，让他又忍不住从穴里涌出了大股的汁水，淅淅沥沥地沿着大腿滑落，全数粘在了史蒂夫的球裤上。“快拿出来，”巴基气喘吁吁地说，“你进来……”

“有那么喜欢吃我的鸡巴？”平日里温柔又正直的男生在此刻的话语显得下流又粗俗，于是获得了巴基咬在他嘴唇上的两个牙印。史蒂夫笑眯眯地往他腰上捏了两下，才用手指挑开了湿漉漉的白色内裤，直挺挺地插到柔软的后穴里肆意抠挖起来。巴基只能将他抱得更紧，熟悉的情欲让他将一条腿勾在男生的腰上方便对方用手指玩穴的动作，于是被水液裹着乱颤的跳蛋和带着薄茧的手指一起在温软的肉洞里转动顶弄。史蒂夫边玩他，边将脑袋凑到他的胸前胡乱地舔，“宝贝快把衣服拉起来，我想吃你的奶。”

黑色的印着骷髅头的凶狠T恤被红着脸的巴基双手往上揪着，露出布满红痕指印的胸膛。他本就有锻炼，带着肌肉的胸脯隆起一个漂亮的线条，又被史蒂夫连日玩弄，连乳粒都变得红肿胀大起来。“好漂亮。宝贝儿的奶子长得真漂亮。”史蒂夫夸他，金色毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的胸前发了狠地啃咬着乳粒，和另一边手掌一起掐着他的乳肉揉捏成各种形状，饱满得在指缝间漏了出来。巴基被他玩得软绵绵地叫起来，声音像裹了蜜糖似的，史蒂夫还要下流地说他这是发了春的猫咪在叫、求操。

巴基被玩得浑身发软，感觉自己身上的每个地方都在流水，屁股、口腔——甚至是胸口，史蒂夫好像婴儿吃奶的吮吸让他几乎要生出一种自己正在流奶哺育的错觉。他把挂在对方颈后的双手搂得更紧，整个人都热腾腾地往男生身上贴，勾着腿、挺着腰，用肥厚熟软的穴肉贴着史蒂夫的掌心磨蹭着，于是内里的层层红肉也将手指吸得更紧更深。常年打篮球的原因让史蒂夫的手掌上也带了茧子，粗糙地刮在娇嫩的穴口上，让他软着身体宛如失了禁似的流水。恶劣的男友马上用手掌狠狠地磨他，巴基被逼出了好些眼泪，忍不住求饶道：“别这样——老公，”他可怜地换上了对方喜欢的称呼，“老公快进来……别玩了，想要你的鸡巴。” 

“爱吃鸡巴的小浪货。”史蒂夫亲昵地吻他红红的脸庞，“别急，老婆。马上给你好不好？”

巴基眼睛湿漉漉地点头说好，双手急切地去解开他松松垮垮的篮球裤，又被男生抵着肆意玩弄，手软得连绑起来的裤带都扒不下来，委屈极了地趴在史蒂夫的肩膀上低声告状：“解不开……你别玩我，我、我手好软……”

“知道了。你是我软绵绵的宝贝。”史蒂夫笑着去舔他的耳垂，又被对方没有什么力气地打在了肩膀上一拳，这才将手臂穿过巴基的腿间，握着他的两瓣臀肉将他牢牢实实地抱了起来，“在门上操你好不好？”他虽然是询问句，但用了不容拒绝的肯定语气，随意地将自己的球裤踢开后，换了个方向又走了几步，将对方抵在了更衣室的门板上，还未等仍在茫然落泪中的巴基反应过来，他便按着男友的腰往下按，猛力地将硬挺滚烫的阴茎捅了进去。

穴里的水一下子喷在了那根可怖的阴茎上，粗长的性具毫不留情地侵犯了酸软的肉洞，甬道里的层层红肉都被操得又热又涨，被填满过了头的饱胀感让巴基整个人软着向前跌到了史蒂夫的胸前，捂着被操出阴茎模样的小腹惊慌地哭叫道：“跳蛋——老公、老公，还没有拔出来……”

“没关系，我和它一下子操你，才能操得你更舒服。”史蒂夫笑着摇头，又去咬他破皮红肿的乳粒，于是紧跟着肉穴也一起颤抖着缩得更紧，绞得史蒂夫都感觉自己的鸡巴有点疼了，“老婆，你看你也很兴奋，是不是？”

巴基被他操得几乎没法组成一句完成的字词去回答他的下流问题，布满青筋的紫红色阴茎狠狠地顶着震动的跳蛋一起抵到肉洞的深处，那些手指无法造访到的软肉被酸胀地磨蹭按压着，敏感不堪的甬道便齐齐地往外喷着水，汹涌着全数浇灌到了凶猛驰骋的阴茎上。史蒂夫并未留情，边吃着巴基的乳肉，边用阴茎操着这些晃荡的水液发出不堪入耳的淫靡声响，顺着性具与穴口的结合处淅淅沥沥地挤了出来，滴落在他的小腹间与大腿上，倒像是被巴基尿了一身。他还要凑到巴基耳边，去色情地舔对方潮红一片的漂亮面庞，说：“宝贝的小穴好软好热，像温泉一样泡得我的鸡巴要爽死了……老婆好棒，怎么这么会吃鸡巴，老公要爱死你了。”

巴基可怜地抱着他的脖子晕乎乎地流泪，被操得整个身体都染上了一层粉红的颜色，昨夜留下了指印、齿印与吻痕都还未消散，现在又被添上了许多，浑身红紫一片像是做了史蒂夫的性爱玩具。开了中档的跳蛋还在嗡嗡作响，大力操干的阴茎又在他的体内肆意行凶，屁股宛如漏了似的往外滴着水，他捂着小腹，整个人被抵在门板上摇摇晃晃地骑着男生的鸡巴，像个浪荡的妓女。“老公……”他流着泪喊史蒂夫，又只会喊这个亲密的称呼，“老公……救救我，老公……”

还未等史蒂夫回答，门外有晚归的学生走过，留下低低的讨论声：“上次教授布置的那道题该怎么做呀……”

巴基立马紧张地绷紧了身体，史蒂夫贴近着与他接吻、堵住了他的嘴唇，但身下操干的动作仍未停歇，甚至更加凶猛，顶得老旧的门板发出了好几声吱呀的声响。门外就是来往的学生，室内的气氛却炽热甜腻，一门之隔间巴基甚至能听见逐渐远去的学生的问题，而他就这样不知羞耻地坐在篮球队队长的鸡巴上面，屁股里流出来的水液还打湿了更衣室的地板。他缩着屁股去夹对方的阴茎，扭动着晃起一道好看的波浪，史蒂夫边操边吻，两人就在这个学院的更衣室里胡乱地做着爱，搞得混乱不堪。

饱满的龟头一次次抵开滑腻湿软的穴口，与跳蛋一起操得巴基的小腹都顶了起来，让他生出一种要被操破肚子的错觉，偏偏史蒂夫还要与他说些下流的话语，逼得他脸红起来，又忍不住生出更多情色的欲望，“要操坏了，老公……”他可怜地亲吻着男生的下巴求饶道，“小穴会被操烂的——太深了！别、别……”

“怎么会，老婆的屁股最会吃鸡巴了。”史蒂夫咬牙操他，“掰开点，让老公再多操几下好不好？”

于是巴基只能流着泪去抓着自己的臀肉往两侧掰得更开，方便这根粗涨的阴茎在他体内逞凶。他被操得腰酸腿软，浑身只剩下屁股里的支点维持着，只能整个人钉在史蒂夫的鸡巴上被插得东倒西歪，连着穴口与大腿内侧都被史蒂夫性器与睾丸磨得通红一片。再到最后，史蒂夫直接有力地把巴基抱了起来，在更衣室里边走边操他，而每走一步，阴茎便会顶着跳蛋进得更深，巴基哭得几乎喘不过气来，既喊他老公别操坏了、屁股以后还要跟老公用，又骂他混蛋，到后来只能小小声地像只母猫呜咽着，说自己要射了。

史蒂夫深知自己把人欺负得狠了，没有像以往一样捏住他的阴茎不让巴基射，只是很温柔地亲他的侧脸，又迅速地抽插好几下，说：“老公和你一起射。”

巴基夹着男友的腰，将脑袋埋在他的胸前，浑身发着抖地射精。肉洞里一下子收缩得更加厉害，在高潮里热腾腾地酸胀着，淅淅沥沥地一同往外泄出大股甜腻的水液，史蒂夫掐着他的臀肉又爱不释手地掐揉了好几下，将阴茎抵着往里畅畅快快地浇灌了好久，直到巴基的小腹鼓得像怀孕了两三个月似的。

他仍未将阴茎拔出来，两人连在一起的下体混乱不堪，精液和水液一起沾染在他的鸡巴与对方红肿的肉穴里。史蒂夫微微喘着粗气，笑着又去与巴基交换了一个亲吻，最后才说：“老婆吃了我这么多精液，是不是可以给我生个孩子了？”

布鲁克林学院对任何人都冷冰冰的学霸脸红了起来，不想理他。又过了好一会儿，才顺着男友恶劣的调笑回答道：“好嘛。”

Fin.


End file.
